1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a dual-reflective LCD device and a method for fabricating the same that can display the same information at both surfaces thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most spotlighted display devices, and is being widely used as an image display device applied to various products such as TV monitors, computer monitors, mobile phones, etc. Especially, a reflective LCD device, which may use external light, is used for mobile electronic devices, because it carries a screen with a thin film and consumes less power.
Hereinafter, a structure of a reflective LCD device according to a related art will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
The reflective LCD device includes a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) array substrate where a thin film transistor (TFT) is formed, and a color filter substrate where a color filter layer is formed. A liquid crystal layer is filled between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate. The TFT array substrate includes a transparent substrate 101, a plurality of gate lines (not shown) formed on the substrate, and a plurality of data lines 104 crossing the gate lines, a TFT 150 formed near the crossing region between the gate lines and the data lines 104, a passivation layer 103 formed of an organic layer or an inorganic layer, which protect the TFT, and a reflective layer 105 formed on the passivation layer. The color filter substrate includes a substrate 110, a black matrix 109 formed on the substrate, a color filter layer 108 formed on the substrate, and a common electrode 107 formed on the color filter layer.
The reflective LCD may further include a spacer (not shown) for maintaining a cell gap between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate, and an alignment layer (not shown) for an alignment of liquid crystal. A liquid crystal layer 106 having a dielectric constant and a refractive anisotropy is formed between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate. The TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate are assembled to each other by a sealant (not shown) formed at a peripheral portion of the display region, thereby forming a reflective LCD panel.
When external light is irradiated on the reflective LCD device, the external light passes through the upper color filter substrate and the liquid crystal layer 106, and then is reflected by the reflection layer 105 formed on the TFT array substrate.
However, in the reflective LCD device, since images are displayed only on one surface of the LCD device, users can not view the images from the opposite direction. To solve this disadvantage of the reflective LCD device, a method is proposed in which a reflective LCD device has two LCD panels bonded together. However, because such a reflective LCD device has two LCD panels, the structure becomes complicated and the production cost increases.